The use of photopolymerizable compositions for end use applications such as dental composites is of commercial interest because such compositions can be marketed as one-package systems and therefore do not need to be mixed at the point of use such as is the case with the usual peroxide curable composition which must be mixed with an activator just before use.
This invention is directed to the provision of a photopolymerizable composition containing a catalyst system that is highly effective when employed in conjunction with visible light, and which exhibits rapid cure rate and excellent properties after cure.